


Down by the Sea

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Feferi get human married!<br/>One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> My second one-shot with tav and fef this time

Down By the Sea

Tavors’s Pov

 

It was… an interesting evening to say the least, though I know it was only two weeks ago it still feels like yesterday. And I suppose I should start from the beginning huh;

Well it was an early evening on a Friday in June. I’ve been standing there on the sandy shore wearing a tie with a white shirt, along with newly bought tuxedo pants. I also had a flower wreath on my head and had a lei around my neck with a matching pendant handmade from seashells and a sharks tooth. Thankfully I wasn’t actually alone either: my friends Gamzee, Equius, Kartkat and Sollux were all on the left of me with the same attire I had one, we all looked kinda cool. Oh! Some of girls were to the right of me too, like Aradia, Nepeta, and Kanaya.(They all had on different colored dresses)   
Looking out, I saw my dad and my older brother Rufioh giving me thumbs up from afar as I began to blush a little. I knew that this would be a nervous and unsettling moment, but never like this! In fact I nearly jumped when Gamzee placed a reassuring hand on my shaking shoulder.

 

“Tav, you gotta relax bro” He chuckled

“G-Gamzee! How can I relax, this is my wedding!” I panicked

He gave his usual toothy grin “Wh-What’s that face for?” I asked him and then he tilted my shoulders towards the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, In that moment alone I could feel my heart about to explode out of my chest

Feferi was wearing a decorative amount of flowers in her really long and pretty hair. She had on a very beautiful light-pink silky dress, wore very just enough makeup to let her eyes and lips stand out. As I watched her there I couldn’t help but wonder “Why was she holding sea coral? Must be a beach goers thing…” 

I watched Feferi walk down the sandy path with her mom on her right side, Eridan on the left side, and her sister Meenah as the flower girl.When we met at the altar, gazing into each others eyes, I took a moment to just take in what was happening. Admittingly, I was so indelved in the moment of just being there with the girl I love, I began to get lost in the moment. Sadly I got so lost in the moment, that not only I was I not listening to what the man as saying while he was marrying us, all the guys whispered “Say it!” to get me to say I do.

Feferi giggled at my somewhat little mistake...but gosh do I love hearing that giggle so much…

The man marrying us asked her the same question

“I do” she replied sincerely 

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride” He said

We both started to blush as I went in to kiss her: It was truly an amazing feeling…  
I really didnt expect all the cheering that went on after that as we walked down the beach afterward and went to to the limo to take us home. 

“Tav! Aren’t you going to put me down?” She giggled 

“I can’t help it Fef, I love to hold you!” I laughed along with her

After all the laughing, I laid her down on our new bed that we share and I joined her as we got comfty together and watched the sunset from the bedroom window. 

“So I guess we’re married now huh Tav?” She asked while cuddling close to me

“Yeah, Its you and me together…” I replied back 

“Hey Tavros that was so much fun...can we do it again?” She asked eagerly

I tickled her cheek and left a kiss there too

“As many times as you want Feferi”

-The End


End file.
